How I Joined the Akatsuki (may change)
by Jakemurt
Summary: My name is Liza Stark, I'm 21 years old and I'm a rogue ninja from the village hidden in the sand. I'm 5 ft 4" tall and I have a lean build. My hair colour is red, I have a distinct eye colour as one is blue and the other being green. This is how i joined the akatsuki. (M in chapters to come)


My name is Liza Stark, I'm 21 years old and I'm a rogue ninja from the village hidden in the sand. I'm 5 ft 4" tall and I have a lean build. My hair colour is red, I have a distinct eye colour as one is blue and the other being green. I have a pretty obvious scar that starts on the top of my chin that then finishes just above my chest. I can be hyperactive when around my friends and people I like but if I'm in a serious situation I can rise to the occasion. I mainly use ninjutsu mainly using fire and water styles. But enough about me this is the story I'm going to tell you about my time in the Akatsuki and how I manage to end up there. It all started after I left the village hidden in the sand when I was 13 years old.

I had decided to try and find refuge in the village hidden in the leaf so I headed towards there after leaving the village of the sand. After I arrived at the village hidden in the leaf, I met a boy about the same age as me who goes by the name of Itachi Uchiha, part of the great Uchiha clan. We quickly became great friends and would spend most days together either hanging around doing random things or training. He had something that I had never seen before, what he called the "sharingan", it's a type of kekkei genkai which can be used to copy any type of jutsu used by an opponent. I learned this the hard way whilst training one day.

_It was mid-July and the temperature was above average, making training harder and more tiring than usual. As we walked to the training field we talked casually._

"How has your day been Liza?" Itachi asks me, I was daydreaming whilst he was talking so I didn't quite hear what he had said, "Sorry what did you say Itachi?" I ask after snapping out of my daydream and back to reality.

"Oh it's fine" he says and laughs slightly "I was just simply asking how your day had been so far" he asks again with a smile.

I laugh slightly as I hear him laugh, "It's been alright but nothing too exciting, how about yours Itachi?" I ask in reply. "Eh so-so, to be honest, I need this training. I have been sitting around bored all morning doing nothing so anything to get me out of the house is good." He says sighing slightly "I have something very special to show you today and I think you will like it".

I just smile at him as we reach the training field. We position ourselves on either side of the field and prepare to battle. "You sure you're ready to get beaten?" Itachi says and winks at me.

"More like you're going to be the one being beaten" I say and laugh then finish preparing myself for battle.

"You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk Liza?" He says seriously, I just nod in reply and get in battle stance then he does the same. "Let's do this" I shout and instantly run at him to start the fight.

_The battle continues as we trade blows then after around 5 minutes of constant and balanced fighting, Itachi brings out his "secret weapon"_

I decide to use one of my best jutsus, the water style rising water slicer. I send it towards him as the water comes flying out the ground quickly heading towards him, but he dodges it with ease. Then out of nowhere I get it thrown back at me and within an instant I am sent flying into a tree at the edge of the training field. I get knocked out as I hit the tree with force leaving an impression where my back hit the tree. Itachi came running over to me after I got sent flying, I woke up after about two minutes of being knocked out. As I open my eyes he is standing directly over me and I look back up at him with a confused expression on my face "what the HELL just happened?" I ask him whilst I am still in a daze, after my vision finally becomes clear again I notice his eyes are red when they are normally black. He then goes on to explain why I was thrown against the tree "It was the thing I wanted to show you, it's a special kekkei genkai that is unique to my family. I thought you would have been ready for it" he says trying to help me up. I take his hand and pull myself up and brush the dirt off me. "So you copied my justu?" I ask still slightly confused.

"Well yeah that's what my sharingan is all about" He says smiling at me "I'm sorry I thought you would have reacted in time to dodge the attack, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly".

"No, I should be alright" I say trying to hold myself up whilst getting constant pain from my back. I turn around and look at the tree and see the damage the blow caused to the tree. "Wow, I didn't know my rising water slicer jutsu was that strong". I say and laugh still looking at the tree.

"Well don't forget you didn't even try and block it so you got hit with the full force of the attack. I won't use my sharingan again without telling you" He says and smiles at me again. "Anyway I'm going to head home now, I have some things that I need to take care of" he then walks off after he finishes talking.

I smile back at him as he starts to walk off "same again Thursday?" I shout as he walks away, he just nods in reply and walks off.

And that was how I learnt about the sharingan after that day we continued to train together and we both became stronger, I came up with cunning strategies to overcome his sharingan. But enough about that, I will now tell you about the two of the worst days of my life.

_It was around six months after me arriving at the leaf village. I was at home with Itachi and we were just talking about how he had become an ANBU captain._

"So what's it like?" I ask him excitedly

"It's nothing special" he says laughing "it's pretty much the same as being a normal ninja liza"

"Really?" I ask confused "there must be some fun things that you get to do, come on Itachi tell me!" I say shaking him as I say it. He just starts laughing and tries to push me away but I keep on shaking him trying to get him to tell me about the ANBU. "Alright alright alright!" he almost shouts because he started getting annoyed "Stop shaking me and I might tell you what it's like to be an ANBU" He says pushing me away again. As he says that I instantly move my hands away from him and just sit there waiting for him to tell me what it's like.

"Basically we get put on all of the S rank missions that nobody can know about" he says looking at me "we conduct high risk missions where we have to infiltrate enemy villages for whatever reason be it to gather information or to perform an assassination". I just sit there with my mouth wide open because I am so amazed by what he is telling me. "That's not the only thing I want to tell you today liza" He says looking away "After today you might not see me for a while, so I'm going to take this as my only chance to tell you" He then pauses, I look up at him confused waiting for him to continue. "Liza, I think I love you" He says out of nowhere and stares into my eyes. I blush slightly 'Since when has this happened? He gave no signs of even having emotions, how can he have the most precious one of all' I thought to myself trying to wrap my head around what he just told me. "But how Itachi? You have never even acted as if you have loved me, I thought we were just best friends!" I exclaim as he stare into my eyes, I then look away as I'm starting to cry slightly. "I don't think I love you Itachi, I'm sorry" He then sighs and gets up he goes to leave but before doing so, he turns to me pulls my head up and kisses me on the forehead quickly. "Remember I will always love you Liza" he says then leaves into the darkness of the night. As soon as he leaves I get straight up and go to bed. I try to sleep but keep tossing and turning for most of the night but end up falling asleep after about two hours.


End file.
